Hermione's Past
by Dracosnogger
Summary: Hermione helps her mom over the summer before her sixth year. But she finds something really unexpected. What is it? read it so you know for yourself!Written post-HBP! AS IN AFTER THE BOOK WAS RELEASED AND BEFORE HERMIONE STARTS HER SIXTH YEAR, GET IT?
1. Chapter 1 I was what?

**_JUST SOME OF MY FANFICTION!!!!! ONESHOT I MIGHT CONTINUE IT, DON'T KNOW YET_**

**_THIS TALKS ABOUT HERMIONE'S PAST, SHE FINDS OUT THAT, SHE'S NOT REALLY A GRANGER, BUT A...I DON'T REALLY KNOW YET, BUT IT'S SOMEONE UNEXPECTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"Hermione's Past" 

It was a nice Saturday in July. I was helping my mum clean out her closet since dad was at work. We had a lot to do, but kept ourselves entertained by talking about different things. Mostly, we talked about what was going on in the Wizarding world. My parents being muggles they still wanted to know what the current events were. I told her about how Harry was supposed to stop Voldemort and we were nearing the war to stop him. I told her that I was a part of this war, I was helping Harry. She didn't really like this.

I also told her about Hogwarts, and what we've been doing so far, and what I was hoping we would do. I told her about all the teachers and classes. She was really intrigued about our curriculum. I told her about Transfiguration, and Charms and Ancient Runes, and everything we do in the class. I was about to tell her about Potions class, when I came across something really weird. It was an old piece of paper folded in little squares. I opened it up and looked at it. It was an adoption form. For me. It said that I was adopted on October 19th, 1979. A month after I was born. But, why didn't my parents tell me I was adopted? Surely they would want their only daughter to know!

"Mum, what's this?" I knew what it was; I just wanted to hear an explanation from her. "What's what dear?" I handed her the piece of paper. "Oh dear, how did you, where did you find this?" She snatched the paper from me. "I found it in this box that I was sorting out. Why didn't you or dad ever tell me I was adopted?" I looked at her with eyes that I knew would make her tell me everything. I would use that stare with her and dad since I was five. It always worked. I knew it worked now too. She sighed, "What you have to understand about this sweetheart is, that we meant to tell you, but we didn't know when the right time was. We really wanted to tell you. We really did." At this, I just got up and went to my room. I locked the door behind me and just lay there on my bed thinking about what happened.

About an hour later, there was a knock on my door. "Hermione? Hermione dear, there's someone here to see you. I won't tell you who it is unless you come out." Who could possibly come to see me? I've never told Harry or Ron where I live. Did I?

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW, A CLIFF HANGER I KNOW!!!! I ONLY DID THIS IN MY SPARE TIME, AND WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL CONTINUE OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!!! IF I GET A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS, I MIGHT JUST CONTINUE IT :) PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF U DO REVIEW, YOU'LL GET A HUG FROM SNAPE!!!! AND DRACO!!!!!!!! AND FRED AND GEORGE!!!!!!!!!! AND BILL AND CHARLIE!!!!!!!!! AND BASICALLY ANYONE YOU WANT FROM HARRY POTTER!!!! SO WHEN YOU REVIEW, MAKE SURE YOU RIGHT WHO U WANT TO BE HUGGED BY, OR I'LL CHOOSE SOMEONE FOR U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 DOES EVERYONE KNOW EXCEPT ME!

**_OK SO THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER TWO!!!!! I TOOK THE ADVICE OF Black Rose WHO TOLD ME TO SLOW IT DOWN A BIT!!!!! THANKS FOR THAT ADVICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW THIS IS THANKS TO YOU, THE NEW CHAPTER TWO AND IT'S NOT SO SHORT SWEET AND TO THE POINT AS BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU GET A HUG FROM EVERYONE IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) BUT YOU GET A BIGGER HUG FROM REMUS LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 2

DOES EVERYONE KNOW EXCEPT ME?!

I opened the door to find just my mother there; she said someone was here to see me? Well, where were they? "So, mum, you said someone was here to see me, where are they? Or is this another lie that you're going to hide from me?" She sighed out of relief, but also a frustrated one. "They're down in the drawing room dear, come on." I followed her down to our drawing room reluctantly, and sitting on the couch was the last person I expected to see at my house. Professor Remus Lupin. He looked pretty shabby. Now I remember, there was a full moon last week. Looks like dad and Professor Lupin were getting along pretty well. They sat there talking about politics. Dad's favorite subject to talk to people about!

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Ah, Hermione, good to see you too. I'm here because I've been informed that you've found out that you were adopted by the Grangers." So he knew too. Him, Professor Lupin, the last person I expected to know this. He knew too. Did everyone know except me?!

"You know too? How does he know my real mum and dad?" I asked turning to face my parents. They only said,

"Maybe, you two should talk this out privately. Hermione dear, we'll be upstairs if you need us." With that, they went upstairs. Professor Lupin and I looked at each other for a moment, an uncomfortable silence between us. I took the chair opposite him and decided to speak first.

"So, Professor-"

"Please, Hermione, I'm no longer your teacher, please call me Remus." He said with his signature warm smile.

"So, _Remus, _How exactly did you know about me being adopted, and why didn't you bother telling me? I mean, I saw you all year long two years ago, and since then every summer in between with the order! Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed; this was a frustrated sigh just like mother did,

"I couldn't tell you Hermione. I just couldn't bear to think of your reaction then and there with everyone. I really wanted to tell you. I really did! But, I couldn't. Not then. I had to wait until you were older! And, now, you've found out, and I still don't know if you're ready!" He said. What could possibly be so bad about my real parents that he doesn't think I'm ready? Could they be in Azkaban? Or were they in hiding? Was it someone I knew previously? WHO ARE MY REAL PARENTS???

"Remus, please, do you think you could tell me who my real parents are? If you don't, I'll go research my past and who my parents are. I'm going to find out sooner or later!"

"You're right Hermione. And, if you find out on your own, then it might hurt to know that they never told you. Please don't get mad or furious or start doing anything you'd regret later, ok?"

"Ok Remus, I promise I won't do any of that."

* * *

**_SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK???? DO U LIKE IT?????? I TRIED TO SLOW IT DOWN AND THERE WILL BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO DON'T WORRY, IT DOESN'T END HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_REVIEWS HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3 I can't believe it, I'm a

**_SO THANKS TO THE REVIEW OF FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE RIGHT, I WAS GOING TOO FAST WITH IT WASN'T I? WELL, THANKS TO YOU, THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT IS TAKING TIME TO TELL THE STORY OF HERMIONE AND LUPIN'S FATHER/DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES OR HAS REVIEWD THIS WHOLE STORY SO FAR OR EVERY CHAPTER AS I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

I can't believe that I'm a… 

I just really needed to know who my parents are! Remus knew, but he was being really reluctant about telling me. I don't care if they're in Azkaban, or if they're dead, or if they're in hiding! I just want to know who I'm biologically related to!!!

"Well, Hermione, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but your father is well, he's, he was, he…"

"He's what Remus? Go ahead, I can take it. Please, just tell me."

"You're being very mature about this Hermione, and I'm proud to say that, _I'm_ your father." I couldn't believe it. Remus Lupin is my father. I can't believe that I'm a Lupin! But wait, why didn't he tell me before? Why couldn't he at least have hinted me about him being my father?

"Wow, Remus, you, you're my father?"  
"I understand if you're revolted by the idea of me being your father. You don't have to pretend to be happy about this."

"No, no I'm not revolted by the idea. But, I do want to know why you didn't try to tell me before? Were you ashamed of me? Were you trying to ignore this fact? And if you're my father, why did you give me up for adoption? And who's my real mother? And this means that I'm not really a muggle born?" I was rambling off questions to him while he sat in silence. Carefully listening to everything I was saying and asking. Then he got a sort of confused look on his face. I didn't pay attention to it, but then realized that I was rambling on in French. Of course I was. When I get really nervous or really anxious, I ramble in French.

"Are you speaking in French, Hermione?" He asked suddenly

"Yes, well, my parents speak French, but I only talk in French if I'm really nervous or really anxious about something or someone."

"I didn't know you could speak French?"  
"They taught it to everyone at the Muggle School I went to before Hogwarts. It was a required course for every student. So, I learned to speak it fluently."

"Oh, that's nice." Was all he could say. We again sat in silence for a while longer, until I got up the nerve to ask,

"Could you please tell me who my biological mother is, Remus?" He thought for a while not saying anything. Probably thinking if he should tell me who my mother is or not.

"Well, your mother, she, she was, you're a lot like her you know. Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of her. She was with me when I was at Hogwarts, her name was Amanda Johanson. Along with Lily Evans, she was the top of our year as well. She was the love of my life, and I soon learned she held the same feelings for me. Then one night, well, you can just sort of guess what happened, and then we were blessed with a beautiful little girl, you. We decided that it wasn't safe for you to be in the wizarding world at the time. You see, Voldemort was at his height of power and we didn't want to risk your life with everything going on. At the time, Lily and James had just had Harry as well, and the three of them were in danger, and we didn't want you to be in the same danger either. So we decided it was best if we adopted you out to a nice muggle family. That's when we met the Granger's at the adoption agency. They saw you and they wanted you to be their little girl. We asked them when they decided to adopt you, that if they could keep your birth name, Hermione, and they agreed at once. They said that they liked the name Hermione. So, after that, your mother disappeared and I haven't heard from her or anything about her since. When I came to teach at Hogwarts and I saw you, I immediately knew that this was my daughter. I was so proud of you, to see you as the best student of your year, and too see that you were just as smart as your mother. I was also happy that you didn't inherit the trait of my being a werewolf, or else most kids with a werewolf parent inherit that trait. I couldn't believe my baby girl was all grown up. And I still can't believe how fast you're growing up and turning into a beautiful young woman." He smiled and I couldn't help but blush. So my mother was Amanda Johanson. Some how, that name sounded quite familiar to me. I don't remember where I've heard it before. Well, then I've decided that as soon as I return to Hogwarts, I'm going to find out where my mother is, and I'm going to go meet her. Even if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to meet my biological mother.

* * *

**_SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK???? I DECIDED TO CHANGE HERMIONE'S MOTHER FROM LILY EVANS TO SOME MADE UP CHARACTER!!!!!!! I THINK IT'S NOT RIGHT TO HAVE LILY EVANS AS HERMIONE'S MOTHER, SO, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND PLEASE GIVE ADVICE IF YOU HAVE ANY FOR ME, BUT PLEASE, DON'T BE RUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THNX :)_**

**_-DRACOSNOGGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3_**


	4. 4: Hogwarts Teach Me Something Please!

Chapter 4

HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGY WARTY HOGWARTS TEACH ME SOMETHING PLEASE! 

It's been three weeks since I learned that Lupin was my father. And, now, I was going back to Hogwarts. My plan was that as soon as I was able to, I would go to the library and research Amanda Johanson. I was going to find out who she was, what she was known as during school other than top student. I was going to use all the free time I had to find out more about her. I'd decide that as soon as Lupin had told me about her. I had also decided not to tell Harry or Ron. Harry has enough to worry about, along with the fact that he had just lost the closest person to a father in June. And Ron? Ron would never be able to take this seriously. I just had to keep this a secret until I was sure everyone was ready for the news, and until I was ready to tell. I don't know how long that will be, but when the time comes, I'll know. I know Hogwarts will have the answers I'm looking for. I'm sure of it. I go to platform 9 ¾ at 10:45 a.m to find Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's already loading there luggage onto the train.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ginny Weasley's voice was first to reach my ears.

"Hi Ginny! How was your summer? I wish I could've come over, but I had to stay home and make sure mum and dad were safe." I lowered my voice, remembering how, since the little trip to the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh I know Hermione! Family comes first for you. But, you should know that Harry wasn't all that up beat since what happened. He's usually sulking when he's alone. When someone's around him, he tries to be as pleasant as possible, but we all know what he's going through right now." I looked over where Harry and Ron were standing, Harry was laughing, but it looked as if he was forcing the smile on his face.

"Oye! Hermione! There you are!" Ron's voice came. Looks like he just noticed me, though I'm not surprised.

"Ron, Harry, Fred, George! How are you guys? How was your summer?" I asked as Harry and the three red-heads approached where Ginny and I were standing.

"It was great! Too bad you weren't there though! I really missed you there; it was like there was a big part missing or something. So anyways, did you know that Bill, Ron's older brother is marrying Fleur Delacour?!" Harry sounded excited, for what I didn't know. I remember Fleur though. One of the three Triwizard champions, goes to Beuaxbatons, and is one of the prettiest girls alive.

"When did that happen? I mean, Bill's been in Egypt, and Fleur lives in France, how did those two meet?"  
"Well, Bill was with us this summer, and I asked him and he said that Fleur went to Egypt the summer after our fourth year, just after the Triwizard Tournament, and he said that they met there, and they've been dating since and he asked her only in June, so it's pretty recent. But I was shocked too."

After a hug fest from every Weasley,(including a few extra from Mrs. Weasley,) I boarded the train with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny went off with her friends and I was left to share a compartment with Ron and Harry. As the two talked about this years Quidditch season, with Harry as captain now, he was talking about when he was going to hold trials. I tried to join the conversation many times, but was always pulled out of it with the thought of Lupin's visit this summer. It left me, even if he didn't intend on it, with a task to find out who Amanda Johanson exactly is. I was engrossed in these thoughts for what seemed like ages until Harry shook me out of my la-la land phase and said, "Hermione, come on, time to get off the train." I quickly gathered my rucksack that I had kept with me and left silently behind Ron and Harry.

It was a nice night overall. It wasn't too cold, but not as hot as August was. There was a light breeze, and it felt great after a long ride in a stuffy compartment. I could hear Hagrid's voice calling out to the first years to follow him over the chatter of what seemed like thousands of other voices. I made my way to the carriages, and now, Harry and Ron had stopped talking and just looked at me. It took me a while to notice them, but finally looked at them and said, "What's wrong is everything okay with you guys?" They looked at each other when Ron spoke up and said,

"We're just fine Hermione; it's you we're worried about. You haven't said anything to either one of us since we got onto the train. You weren't even reading anything! Is everything okay with you?" I bit my lower lip wondering if I should tell them about my summer. A part of me wanted to, but another part said that I should wait until the time was right. I went with choice number two. "Everything's fine and I just haven't been in the mood to talk. And if I haven't said it already, congratulations Harry, on becoming Quidditch captain." Ron looked somewhat relieved that I was talking, although Harry seemed a little reluctant, but still thanked her for the congratulations.

After the sorting, the usual start of term notices and 'Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all…' speech and a great feast, it was time to go to bed. Me being a Prefect, I already had the password for Gryffindor tower, so I went straight up there, gave the password to the Fat Lady, and went up to the girls dormitory to find my belongings at the foot of my bed as usual. I changed out of my robes, into my pajamas and lay down in my bed to think about what I was going to do tomorrow. I had Potions first with a new person named Professor Slughorn, then Transfiguration with McGonagall, and Defense against the Dark Arts with Snape. I was still confused about why Dumbledore put Snape in charge of Defense class. After all the years Snape had tried to get the job, there was a reason that Dumbledore didn't give it to him. But why the sudden change of heart? I can tell one thing is for sure. Everyone's looking forward to Defense class with Snape tomorrow. With these thoughts in my head, I slowly fell asleep.

I was awoken the next day by the sunlight shining through the window right next to my four poster bed. I found Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Romilda all still asleep. I checked the time with my watch resting on my bedside table to find that it was only 7:15 AM. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, got changed into my school robes, brushed my teeth, and crept down the stairs towards the common room. No one was in sight, so I decided to go to the library to do some research on Amanda Johanson.

Luckily, the library was open. I went inside greeted by Madam Pince and made my way to section filled with books on Hogwarts history. I had already read '_Hogwarts a History'_ but these books were all about past students at Hogwarts. Sort of like those Muggle Yearbooks at muggle schools. I had seen a ton of these in my parents' home. I liked to look at them; I liked to see my mum and dad from when they were my age, and how they looked if they went to Hogwarts. I browsed through the shelves and finally found the year I was looking for, 1978. Lupin was saying that he dated my real mum in their seventh year, so this must be the right book. I opened the book at random to find I had turned to the Quidditch page. I looked at the team consisting of James Potter as seeker, and many others I didn't recognize. One thing caught my attention though, and it wasn't the fact that James Potter was captain, just like Harry, but more that the caption read 'Amanda Johanson is Hogwarts first ever female beater. When the news of James Potter picking Ms. Johanson to play beater, there was a big uproar of the fact that a girl had gotten on the Quidditch team, and that Mr. Potter had chosen her against Joshua Greene as Beater. Mr. Greene is said to have been an exceptional beater, but in the words of Mr. Potter, 'I decided to give Amanda a chance when she came to try outs. I saw Joshua, then Amanda, and I can honestly say that Amanda kicked Joshua's butt in try outs!' Later Amanda proved to be one of the best Beaters Hogwarts has ever seen.' I know remembered where I had heard her name before. Back in my first year, when I took Harry to the Trophy room to show him his dad had played Quidditch too, next to his award, I saw an award with the name 'Amanda Johanson' on it. I saw a picture of my mum holding the Quidditch House Cup along with James both looking like they had both been won the Quidditch World cup, and not their school championship. I looked at my mum closely and saw that I resembled her as much as Harry resembled his father. Lupin was right, I did look like her. I felt proud to be the daughter of the first female Beater at Hogwarts. Well, now that I have a background on who my mum was, it won't be too hard to find her current residence. My plan is that once I know enough about whom she is, I'm going to find out where she is, and I'm going to take Remus to go meet her. He'd like that, since he told me that she disappeared after they gave me up for adoption.

I checked my watch to find that it was almost time for breakfast, so I headed to the Great Hall instead of going back to the common room. I took my time to go there, it was still early and I didn't want to be the first one there. By the time I was half way there, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna had caught up with me. "Hey Hermione, where were you this morning? You just left without telling anyone."

"Lemme guess, you were at the library weren't you?"

"Yup. You guessed right Harry. So, do you guys know what classes your taking this term?"  
"No, not yet, do you? You're not taking double the subjects again this year are you?" I laughed remembering back to third year when I was entrusted with a time turner to get to all of my classes that I was taking, I swore to myself that I would never do something like that ever again! "No Harry, don't worry, I'm not going back down that road again ever!" Me, Harry and Ron laughed reminiscing about that time while Luna, Neville and Ginny looked at us in confusion.

"So, Snape's defense against the dark arts teacher this year, huh?"

"I know! I think Dumbledore's gone completely mental! I mean, SNAPE?! COME ON!!!! HE WAS AFTER THAT JOB FOR YEARS AND THERE WAS A REASON THAT DUMBLEDORE DIDN'T GIVE IT TO HIM! SO WHY NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Ron exclaimed, obviously furious at our Headmaster's decision. Harry just had a really annoyed look on his face. DADA was the only subject Harry excelled at, now with Snape as our teacher this year, he was sure to fail every single student all except his precious little Slytherins.

We arrived at the Great Hall to find all the teachers present. All were talking happily to one another, all except Snape of course. Even today, his first day teaching Defense class, he still looked bored like he was back to teaching Potions. Our new Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, was talking to Snape happily. Why did he even bother? Didn't he know what Snape is like? Well, he is new here, and I guess he just wants to get an idea of how hard his job as our new potions master is going to be. He seemed to look like a better potions master than Snape. For one, he was actually smiling. And not like an evil smile that says, 'I'm going to fail you all and there's nothing you can do about it!' Professor Slughorn on the other hand, his smile was more like, 'Yes! I'm finally teaching Potions! I can't wait to meet all the new students!' He seemed like a nice person, then again, when I first saw Professor Snape 6 years ago, I thought he would be the coolest teacher here, but I was very quickly proven wrong.

I was joined just a few minutes later by Harry, Ron and Ginny. We all started talking about different things; Harry and Ron were discussing this year's Quidditch teams and the House Championship that wasn't until May while Ginny and I were discussing books and which ones we had read over the summer. Ginny was telling me about _Charming Romances_ by Bathilda Bagshot when Professor McGonagall came around with our schedules. I looked at it, finding that I had Transfiguration first class. I looked at Ron and Harry's schedules as well and saw that, thankfully, we had the same classes with each other.

"I wonder how Potions will be this year, with Snape not being the professor and all." I said as I saw Harry make a disgusted face at the schedule. Knowing him, he must've been looking at DADA class where it read, 'Defense against the Dark Arts-------Professor Snape.' I, on the other hand, was excited to see what Snape had planned for us. I know, I know, he's the meanest teacher here, and giving him the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was a bad idea. But, I think he should at least get a chance to see how the position suits him. I think that, after being a Death Eater and knowing how they work, he would know a lot about the Dark Arts, and could therefore teach us how to defend ourselves against it.

We finished breakfast quickly and headed to Transfiguration. I was listening as Harry and Ron excitedly discussed who the Chudley Cannons would be playing first. My mind was far from class and Hogwarts and Quidditch. All I could think about was my mother. She had been the first girl Quidditch player at Hogwarts, and I was her daughter. I wanted to make her proud. I wanted to show her, wherever she may be, that I'm capable of the things she did. I'm already the top of my class, just like she'd been, and I've gotten perfects on all my O.W.L's, and I would show her that I could get a perfect on my N.E.W.T's as well.

Classes went by quickly with nothing that's really worth talking about, except what happened in Defense class today.

Snape had given a lecture on how Defense Against the Dark Arts was something to be taken seriously. Since all the teachers we've had so far (not including Lupin, because he did teach us useful techniques and spells) taught us nothing useful. Quirrel ended up having You-Know-Who on the back of his head, Lockhart was a fraud and didn't know what he was doing, Moody turned out to be a Death Eater impersonating him, and Umbridge thought we shouldn't use magic at all. Snape told us how important it is to know a good defensive spell. With this said, he called on Harry to help him demonstrate. I guess he wanted to embarrass him, but failed, because after teaching Dumbledore's Army last year, Harry had become an expert on defensive spells. Snape shot one at him, but Harry dodged it, then Harry shot one of his own spells, but Snape wasn't quick enough and was sent flying back into the desks he had cleared away to the back of the room. Snape looked as if he was about to commit some kind of murder. And knowing Snape, he just might've right then and there.

I was spending most of my free time in the Library, as usual, but I wasn't studying, or finding a book to read every now and then, instead, I was looking up my mother. I was determined to know where she is, what she's doing, and if she's with anyone or has been with anyone since they unwillingly put me up for adoption.

I worked well into the evening, and was interrupted only when Harry and Ron came looking for me. But, this time, it was only Harry. Ron was apparently off with Lavender Brown.

"Hermione, what are you doing? C'mon! We're gonna miss dinner!" Harry said,

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming! See, I'm putting my books away and everything! Don't get your wand in a knot!" This seemed to calm him down a bit,

"What were you doing anyways, Hermione? We haven't even gotten any homework today." I debated whether or not to tell Harry, but decided I should, but not this second.

"I'll tell you tonight, ok? Just wait in the common room until everyone's gone to bed, and I'll tell you everything. Just, don't tell Ron, ok?"

"Ok, Hermione, but, why shouldn't I tell Ron?"

"Just, promise me you won't, ok?"

"OK, fine, if that's what you want."

"Thank you Harry, now we can go down to dinner."

A few hours later, back in the common room, Harry approached me just as it was clearing out.

"Ok Hermione, you promised to tell me what you were doing when the common room started to clear up, now it's clearing, so now, you have to tell me, what were you doing in the library?" I smiled and put down the book I had been reading, and sat facing Harry.

"Ok, but Harry, no matter what, you can't tell anyone else, and you can't interrupt during what I'm telling you, ok?"

"Ok Hermione, I swear not to do the following you have just listed!" He said raising up his right hand laughing.

"Ok, so, over the summer, before I met you all at King's Cross station, Professor Lupin came over to my house.

While he was at my house, he told me something that I never knew, and never would've guessed." I paused, not sure how to phrase what I was just about to say.

"What is it Hermione? C'mon, you can tell me." Harry said placing his hand on my hands that were now balled up into fists.

"Well, he told me that, when I was born, around the same time you were, well, I wasn't exactly born a Granger."

He looked suddenly confused as if I was.

"Not born a Granger? What do you mean Hermione?"

"I mean, that I'm not actually a Muggle-born wizard. I'm a Pureblood wizard. Lupin told me that I'm not a Granger, but I'm a Lupin. I am Remus Lupin's daughter!" Harry looked as confused as ever so I started to explain it to him.

I told him all about Lupin's visit to my house over the summer, and told him about how who my mother really was, and how they unwillingly put me up for adoption.

"Now, apparently, my mother has vanished off the face of the earth, and I'm trying to find out where she is so I can go and meet her. That's why I've been in the Library more than usually."

"Oh, well, I had no idea. That's, that's great Hermione. I'm glad you know who your real parents are." He said suddenly sounding depressed. I realized that I had discovered my real parents, while his were dead. I felt really bad.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm sorry; I didn't do this just to make you feel bad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hermione. I know you don't want to make me feel bad, I'm ok with what you're telling me, and I'm really happy for you." He still seemed depressed afterwards, so I didn't bring it up again.

12


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 5 

I was born for this

It's been 4 months since Lupin told me of my past. It's now almost time for the Christmas holidays, and I had just received a letter from Lupin today as well.

_Hermione, _

_I think it would be a fine idea if you spent Christmas with me. I've talked to your parents and they think it's time you spend some time with me too. I think your other suggestion is a very good idea as well, now that we've found it. I thought, maybe, after that we'd go to Molly's. I hope that's ok, See you in a week, _

_ Love, _

_ Remus _

This was really just a reply to what I had sent him yesterday. But, what's more important is what I found yesterday.

I was walking to Transfiguration with Ron and Harry yesterday when Professor McGonagall told me I needed to go up and see Dumbledore. Harry and Ron started with me, when she said he needed to see just me. I started walking up there with McGonagall so she could give me the password to Dumbledore's office. Once I was up there I saw, sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, Lupin.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said, with that same warm smile and the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to see you again." Remus said.

"Hello Remus, Professor Dumbledore. Did you want to see me?" I knew it was stupid to ask, but I didn't know what to say at this point.

"Yes, my dear, please, have a seat." I took the seat right next to Remus' chair.

"Now, Hermione, I'm sure Remus has told you all about your real parents and what happened, correct?

"Yes, he did tell me over the summer holidays. Why?"

"Yes, Dumbledore, I remember telling you when I had to go tell her."

"Yes I know that, and now I have to tell you something about our dear Amanda Johanson." This couldn't be good, I thought to myself.

"I know for a fact, that Miss Granger, since you have returned to Hogwarts, you have been spending all your free time in the library searching for information about your mother. I want you to know that, yesterday, I came upon some information about her. I found her current place of residence. I thought I would let you both know as soon as possible." I couldn't believe it! He found where my mother lives! He handed Remus a slip of paper, which must've had the address. Remus showed me the slip of paper, it read,

_616 Godrics Hollow _

_Row 1 First one on the right _

"Thank you so much Albus. This really means a lot to me, and it must really mean a lot to you too, Hermione."

"Yes, thank you so much Professor. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go down to see Severus downstairs for a potion remedy. Goodbye Remus, see you at dinner Miss Granger." With that, he left the room with his robes gracefully following him. It was quiet for a moment. Remus had gotten up and was walking around his office, and I was still studying the slip of paper I was handed. I couldn't believe it. I finally had something of my mother!

"Um, Professor, are you all right?" Remus had been standing in front of the window out looking all of the Hogwarts ground. He seemed distracted though,

"Hmm, yes? Yes, yes, I'm fine. Um, Hermione, I may be wrong, but, don't you have to get back to class?" I suddenly realized that I was missing Transfiguration. I looked at the clock, and saw that I had about five minutes left.

"Oh, yes, well, I should get going now. It was nice seeing you again Remus."

"You too Hermione, you too." He still sounded distracted as I left.

I decided not to tell anyone what Dumbledore told me. For some reason, I didn't want anyone to know.

Back in the common room, I decided to write a letter to Remus.

Dear Remus,

I thought, since we found out where Amanda lives, and since we haven't spent much time together, I thought maybe, I could spend the Christmas Holiday with you, and maybe we could go visit my mum as well. Please reply back telling me what you think,

Love,

Hermione

One week later, and I'm all packed up ready to meet Remus at King's Cross Station. I had told Harry the plan that, I would spend tomorrow, Christmas Eve, with Remus, then later on Christmas day, we'd come over to the burrow. They asked if everything was ok, well, Harry did at least since I wasn't speaking to Ron. Not since I saw him kiss Lavender Brown. I told Harry that everything was fine and that I would see him on Christmas.

Remus picked me up at King's Cross Station, and from there we apparated to his house. I didn't know where he lived, and never asked either. I was surprised that he lived in Diagon Alley. He'd been renting one of the flats above the shops since he left back in my third year.

"Well, it's not much Hermione, but, it does have two rooms, and if you want, you can decorate it however you want. Right down there, across from the bathroom." I started down the hall carrying only a bag filled with my most treasured items. Sure enough, there was a second bedroom. As big as the one back in my other parents' house. I stepped in and looked around, a desk against a window looking over most of Diagon Alley, a bed on the other side of the room with blue sheets. Blue's a good color to go with. Everyone loves blue. I put my bag down on the bed and walked back out to the small living room where Remus was sitting on a couch, his head in his hands.

"Um, Remus? Remus, are you sure you're ok?" I asked. I tried to remember if there had been a full moon recently, but I didn't recall one.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm perfectly fine. Honestly, you're just like your mother. Always worried about something or another." He smiled at this, and so did I. It was the first thing I had heard about my mother since August.

I woke up on Christmas Eve to wonder where I am. I then remembered that I was in Remus' flat in Diagon Alley. I thought about what happened last night. We got here, and then I unpacked and then freshened up and we had dinner. After dinner, I offered to do the dishes, but he refused. Instead, he charmed the dishes to do themselves, and we started talking. He told me that, my mum put a charm on me, that, the day I found out I was adopted, they would both know. So, Remus came and talked to me. I told him about my childhood, and what I did. I asked him if he recognized me in my third year. He said, that as soon as we got onto the compartment, he got this strange feeling. Only when he got out from under his cloak to drive the dementors away, did he realize who I was. He said, that he didn't want to tell me since I was only 13 and he would know when the time would come to tell me.

I got out of bed and went down the hall to see Remus with his back to me making breakfast, or at least, he was supervising it. I decided to get dressed and then go in for breakfast. 10 minutes later and I was walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Remus. How are you?"

"Ah, good morning Hermione! I'm absolutely fine! Sleep well last night?" He seemed a lot more cheerful than last night.

"Yeah, I slept perfectly fine. Is there something special going on today? You seem a lot happier than you did last night."

"Oh! I'm just feeling great! I mean, I have my daughter home for Christmas holidays for the first time! Why wouldn't I be happy?" This made me smile. I was happy too. I was with my real father for Christmas for the first time as well.

We sat down and had breakfast when Remus said he had an idea.

I asked him what it was and he said,

"How would you feel if, instead of tomorrow, we go visit your mother today?" I immediately said yes and said we should go as soon as we finish our breakfast. We hurriedly finished our last bit of breakfast and got ready to leave.

About five minutes later we were apparating to Godrics Hollow to see my mother. We asked someone on the way where we would find 616 Godrics hollow and they pointed us straight ahead. We walked for about two minutes until we saw 616. The biggest surprise wasn't how big it was, or how white it was with snow. But the biggest surprise was _what_ it was. It was a cemetery. We opened the gate and followed what the slip of paper said _'First Row, first one on the right' _I bent down and wiped the snow off of the name plate. When I saw it, I was somewhat surprised it read, Here Lies

Amanda Lillian Johanson Lupin

Daughter

Sister

Friend

Wife

Mother

April 21st 1960-April 22nd 1982

I fell to my knees reading the headstone. So, my mum really died when I was only 3 years old? I looked up at Lupin, my father, to see him with his eyes closed, silently crying.

"Remus? Are you sure you're ok? We could leave now, if you want." I suggested. He still didn't open his eyes when he replied.

"No, no Hermione, we should stay and pay our respects."

"Ok. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever marry my mother?" He opened his mouth to reply, but paused for a few seconds before speaking,

"No. No I didn't. I had intended to, then she left for Amsterdam, and that was the last I heard from her. Then, Lily and James died, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban and we thought Peter was dead, and for once, I was alone. I had forgotten about everything later, but not Amanda, or you. You two stayed in my mind through everything. The same mental picture of you I had when you were born, the last time I saw Amanda, all happy and cheerful. That's what kept me going, because I knew one day, Amanda and I would know you figured out you were adopted, and I thought maybe, just maybe, I'd see her again then. But, coming here, everything just makes sense now." His eyes remained closed, even as I got up and hugged him. Not the kind of hug you give just anyone. The kind of hug I gave my parents, which I'm giving my dad now. Big, tight hug, like I'm afraid if I let go, he'll go away too.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks again as I spoke,

"It's ok, I'm here now. We're together, and I'll stay with _you_ from now on. Don't worry Remus. I'll stay with you until you're old and grey and I'll take care of you then too. I love you, dad." When I said dad, he hugged me tighter and cried harder. But this time, I think they were tears of happiness, and not sadness and loss.

As we walked away from my mothers' grave, we heard footsteps behind us, out of habit, I pulled out my wand, and so did dad. He turned around to see and elderly woman,

"Are you Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger?" She asked,

"Why do you want to know?" Dad asked in a threatening voice as he pushed me behind him, his wand at the ready,

"Because, Amanda, Amanda Johanson told me you would come, and before she left, she gave me this letter and told me to give it to you when you come. Here you go." She handed dad the letter and apparated, without saying her name. We didn't even get a chance to thank her.

We apparated back home, letter with us. When we got home, I started a fire in the small fireplace, and started boiling some water for tea.

"Hermione, come look at this." Dad called,

"Yes?" I called back, walking into the living room. He handed me the letter and I started to read it

_Dear Remus and Hermione, _

_You both must know that I'm no longer in this world if you're reading this. I wrote this letter to let you both know something. I love you both dearly. Remus, I know you had intended to marry me when we had our daughter, and I'm sorry I didn't let you. I wasn't sure if I was ready for commitment at that moment. When I went to Amsterdam, I went to my parents' place, only to find out that they had been murdered. I got a note the next day saying, if I wanted to keep everyone else I loved safe, I was to never see them again. And I couldn't let anything happen to you or Hermione. I just couldn't bear that. So, I left. I'm writing this letter to tell you, that if you come to see me after I die, then I want you to know that 1) Remus, if it makes you feel any better, I was ready to say yes the moment you proposed to me. 2) Hermione, I'm sure by know you're a fine, mature young lady and I know we never met, but I just want you to know that I love you. I love you even if you turned out like your father, a werewolf. I loved your father that way, so I love you that way too. 3) Remus, I want to tell you, that, you should get back out there and find an even better woman than me to marry. Start a new life with a new family. I have no objection to it. I just want you to be happy. 4) I want you both to know that, I'm not really gone, just look in your hearts and you'll find me whenever you need me. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger are fine as well, if you see them again, tell them that I wish them all the best in life. I wonder if they still remember me. I sure hope they do! Now, if I haven't said it enough, I love you both so very much! Don't ever forget that! I wish I was there to see you both. Oh, Hermione, I hope you're doing all right, and I hope you're living up to our expectations. Being a wonderful girl and a great student. Please tell me you're getting along with the Potters'? They were such wonderful people. Lily was so sweet, and James was just, well, James! Well, I have to go now, so, remember, be good for me, both of you. Remus, don't sit around moping, go get a life! Hermione, just keep doing what you're doing and just be good, for me, ok? Good, _

_ Love you both lots _

_ Mandy, and Mom _

_ Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox _

Oh, mom, I love you too. I miss you too. And, I'll keep being good. If you can see me, then I wanna show you that I'll be the best person I can be. That's a promise. From me and dad.

_The End_

12


End file.
